


i loved you in spite of deep fears the world would divide us

by fairytaledyke



Category: Manifest & Heartstrings Crossover
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, and you are in love, but also dress and cornelia street, i owe taylor and new girl everything and this is the proof of it, inspired by new girl 5x20, modern au so i could get the plot to work, slowburn that isn't slow?, tw; gr4cen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke
Summary: Genevieve Carson meets Ben Stone when she's 18 and the rest is history.
Relationships: Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	i loved you in spite of deep fears the world would divide us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benevieve nation.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=benevieve+nation.).



Genevieve was walking across the campus. It was her first day in law school. Her next step to becoming a lawyer, she had fought tooth and nail to get into a legitimate university, and she was thankfully accepted to go to one in DC. Her first week had gone as she’d expected, the courses started hard. The only problem was there weren't many good seats in the library, and she had really no choice but to deal with it, or rather the person who was sitting in front of her. 

“Oh my god how many times are you gonna do that?” She burst out. 

The guy looked up. “Excuse me?”

“Decide you either want to wear the glasses or not. There’s no inbetween or half on half off.” Genevieve exclaimed frustratedly. 

He looked even more confused. “Do I know you?”

“No.”

“So what’s the problem.” He questioned. 

“It’s very distracting, and I need to focus. I can see you take them on and off and on and off. This isn't the karate kid. You do not get skills by taking them off 5 times a minute.” 

The guy looked down at his glasses and back at her again. “You realize this entire conversation is more distracting than me putting my glasses on right?”

Genevieve rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt it. Maybe contacts are for you, ever tried it?”

“I would rather not put my fingers in my eyes everyday.” He went back to the book he was reading, clearly trying to end the conversation. 

She could take that, she had said what she wanted to say. She went back to her work too, when she started to be able to focus again. She saw him put on the glasses again, which she tried to ignore and focus. But then they came off again and then after 10 seconds. “Seriously?”

The guy looked up in the middle of unfolding his glasses. “What?”

“You know, if you put a string around those then you wouldn’t have to go through the whole process every time. You’ll always have them with you, just a tip.” 

He simply stared at her before going back to his book. She could see the frustration clouding his expression and his fingers itching to pick up his glasses, she simply had to interrupt him. “What are you reading?” Maybe she could help him and in that way help her. 

“I’m Genevieve. I'm a first year law student, that’s probably why I’m snapping at you. I moved very far away so I could attend this school.” He didn’t respond so she assumed maybe he didn’t want to vent his issues to an annoyed stranger.

“Ben. Second year. I’m planning on becoming a professor.” Ben responded after a while. 

“What seems to be bothering you Ben? And don’t say nothing. I dislike liars even more than nervous quirks.” 

He seemed to hesitate whether or not to share his problem. “It’s just this equation my math prof talked about. I don’t know how to write it.”

“Tell me about it.” She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

Ben then started to explain the theory around the equation and she could see his eyes light up with passion. When he wasn’t putting on his glasses, he was kinda cute.

“Do exactly how you explained and then build it from there.”

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled. “Yeah?”

She nodded and then went back to her book as the writing started on the other side. She could peacefully read the chapters she needed to get through and then check off making annotations about them. 

When the night was getting late, he collected his things. “Thank you, next time I’ll try to go easier with the glasses.”

“Thank you and no problem.” They shared a smile before he left.

* * *

Genevieve quickly noticed that they seemed to have the same library hours, often arriving to find him already sitting there. As time went on they would start to save each other’s set when the library got crowded. Sometimes she would ask questions about his major and he would ask about law. After a particularly hard exam prep Genevieve was woken up by Ben at the desk, he brought her some coffee and chocolate muffin. She had earlier let it slip that she had a particular sweet tooth and loves chocolate. She was touched that he remembered.

The glasses situation hadn’t changed, but it became more endearing than annoying.

As they started to talk they learned more about the other. 

Like him being close to his sister and how he has always had a passion for math and figuring out solutions. And her about not belonging and having to leave her small town even when her father didn’t approve. And learning how to change from that and wanting to learn more about the juridical system. 

Even if she had told herself when she first arrived to focus and not start anything social. It turned into a friendship. 

* * *

Genevieve was laughing hard. Ben was telling a story about their family vacation as a child and his sister going to swim in the ocean and a turtle stealing her favorite hat. How everyone was too shocked to stop the turtle and that they never saw the hat again. 

They had started to spend more time together outside the library too. Ben being the only person other than her study group she spent time with. They decided to meet and eat some brunch to treat themselves for completing their finals the day before. 

The soothing feeling of his company was surprising. He made her feel comfortable and safe.Outside of school they seemed to agree on most things. It turned into a nice friendship, the fact that they could talk or meet outside of school was good too.

Their friendship and his company had really lessened her homesickness. Even if she knew she was on the right path she missed her mama and being in a familiar place. But being with Ben had really calmed those feelings down. 

They had spent one night late studying, talking about their families and stories of home and the fact that they both suffered from homesickness made it easier to bear. 

“How can you not catch a turtle.” She asked. 

“He was surprisingly fast! Like ridiculously fast.”

Which made her laugh again, which got him laughing too. It was a good day, with good company and evil turtles. 

* * *

“You think that will work on me?” Genevieve questioned. It was game night, with people from Genevieve's study group, Ben and a med student called Saanvi. They decided to play a game of poker. It was fun that they could get some free time and mix her study life and her library life. Ben seemed to clean up, probably counting cards or using that amazing brain of his. 

Ben had just raised the stakes and looked at her like he expected her to fold like the rest of the people sitting around the table. “If you knew what’s best for you then I would suggest you fold.” He said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Please, that's textbook lie behavior.”

“Now why would I lie to you?” He laughed 

“I don’t know, you have the worst poker face I’ve ever seen.”

“Do I or do I just have an incredible hand?”

“Definitely not.”

He shrugged, smiling that boyish smile of his. 

“I’m calling.” She put the same amount of chips down. 

As they put their card down it seemed that Genevieve had the higher hand. She smirked back, as she collected the chips. 

The night continued and people slowly filtered out until only Genevieve and Ben remained

“How did you know?”

“What?”

“About my cards, do I have an embarrassing tell or something?”

“I mean yes. But thankfully you left them at home. I guess I just really know you too well for you to trick me like that?”

Ben laughed. “True. I mean even when you went full lawyer I could tell too.”

“I guess I can live with that.” She smiled.

* * *

The cold DC wind was hitting her. She didn’t know how long she had been standing there but she couldn’t get herself to leave either. There was too much stuff going on that her brain was screaming at her, so she thought she could find some peace in the silent cold night. If not maybe her thoughts could freeze for a moment. 

“Hey what are you doing out here?” 

She looked back and to her surprise it was Ben “Looking at the stars. Thinking about life.” 

He stepped out to the small balcony. “Something getting you down?” He touched her arm and exclaimed. “God you’re freezing, how long have you been standing here?” He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, rubbing her arms to help her get some warmth back. 

“I’m not that cold.” She replies but then brings the jacket closer to her body. The mix of the warm jacket and the smell of Ben, warmed her cold inside as well as outside. “Not long it was just a hard day?” Knowing that if she didn’t tell him he wouldn’t let it go. 

“I’m sorry Gen.” He dropped her arms to fully embrace her. “You know I’m here if you need to talk right?”

“Yes.” 

They stood on the balcony for a while just taking in the silence. She didn’t know if it was twenty seconds or for twenty years. The silence was more tolerable when he was there she had long ago figured out. 

“I think we should go inside so you don’t freeze to death and I get accused of your murder.” Genevieve said when enough time had passed and she started to feel like a human being again. 

She felt the laughter more than she heard it, it warmed her in places the jacket couldn’t touch. 

They had to release each other so they could step inside. But while doing that Ben linked their fingers and didn’t let go for the rest of the night. Not even when she made tea for the both of them. Or when they spent the rest of the night watching a bad horror film that had them discuss the flaws in the plot and coming up with much better theories. 

* * *

Genevieve was at dinner with Ben's family. He had generously invited her with him since she couldn’t go home for the holidays this year. While she had met his parents before, she only met Michaela passing by but never actually got to talk to her. 

They got along great. Michaela told her countless stories about tiny Ben walking around questioning everything in life. Ben had tried to stop her with his own stories about Michaela. But she was clearly a force to be reckoned with that not even Ben could stop. 

Genevieve then shared her own stories about Ben. “It was a lot. I was already feeling the pressure like I had taken water over my head. And then there’s this guy in front of me removing and putting on his glasses like he's a real life bugs bunny.”

“It was not that bad.” Ben protested. 

“It was awful.” She insisted. 

Which made Michaela laugh. “Ben, you still do that? It used to drive me crazy growing up. Like I can’t count how many times I’ve left pamphlets of how to use contacts and eye surgery in his room.”

“Pamphlets! That’s such a good idea.” Genevieve exclaimed. 

“Funny.”

“Glad you agree,” Mich retorted. 

“I knew bringing you two together was a mistake.” Ben sighed. 

“What are you talking about? This is great. It’s about time I met Genevieve. I've only heard about her for years.”

“That’s only because you never visit me at university. I’m your brother, what's stopping you?”

“I can’t just visit you. I have a life too.. But now I realize that I should’ve.” 

After they finished dinner, Michaela said she’d stay back but the other two decided to go. They were waking with their arms linked, enjoying the city lights. The night might have been cold; it didn’t stop them. 

“So your sister is nice.” Genevieve said after a while. 

“I’m glad you think so. It would be difficult if you didn’t get along.” Ben said. 

He had a point, it wouldn’t have been easy. Suddenly a soft melody started to play. “Wait do you hear that?” She stopped walking to listen. 

“Where is that coming from.” 

“No idea.” She stated and then started to sway. 

Ben looked down at her and then put out his hand. “My lady.” 

She tried to keep her smile in check as she took his hand and they started swaying in the middle of the street. Genevieve couldn’t name a moment she felt more happy or alive. 

* * *

Ben was leaving. Her best friend had gotten a job in New York and was now leaving. She knew she shouldn’t feel upset but instead be happy, which she was. She was so proud and happy for him. But she didn’t know how to go back to lonely nights and emptiness. 

She was trying to keep a good face. She knew that Ben was feeling guilty for having to leave so soon after his graduation. He was amazing so she didn’t doubt he would do an incredible job. Which is what she told him right after he'd told her. She knew he was worried about her reaction but she had just thrown herself in his arms and told him how amazing it was. 

He told her all about the job later that night, that he had to leave as soon as possible. But the more you think you’re happy, the more obvious you aren’t as happy as you try to convince yourself you aren't.

They had spent the evening drinking and were now in Genevieve's apartment. “Ben, you have nothing to feel bad about, getting a job where you want to work is amazing!” Genevieve said 

They were sitting on the same couch they had been on for years. And now everything was changing. “But I wish I could stay longer so that we could at least spend the summer together.”

“That’s true I’ll have my internship and you’ll have the job, I don’t know how we’ll see each other now.” She had tried to stay optimistic but with the alcohol and her stupid heart breaking it was hard to keep it all in. 

“Exactly.” He grasped her hands linking their fingers. 

“You’re my best friend.” Her eyes were tearing up. 

“Don’t Genny, nothing will change.” 

Genevieve smiled sadly and then leaned against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes at the touch and just captured the moment as she knew it would soon end. 

* * *

The week after Ben had left. Genevieve had started her internship with a firm uptown which had distracted her from Ben's departure. But not fully, she still missed him more than anything and it was weird to go to places she had gone with him alone. 

While she had talked to him since he moved home, she had helped him pack it all in and given him a hug for the ride. She still missed him more than anything. 

But the more time went by, the more she missed his presence. How much of her life was filled by him. She couldn’t remember before she didn’t have him with her, teasing her or loudly protesting whatever theory he’s reading, and even his stupid glasses that he couldn’t keep on. 

She also realized that she might have some unresolved feelings for him. Which made her laugh at her ignorance that she has felt like this for years. She’s been in love with her best friend for years and it just took him moving away for her to realize it. 

She didn’t know how to keep it inside after so long. So she thought maybe she could send him a letter telling him her recent finding and maybe he felt the same. They could figure the rest out she knew they could. 

After having some coffee, she sat down and wrote the most important thing she’ll ever write. 

* * *

> **_Dear Ben._ **
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well, and that everything is going okay on your end. I don’t know if I’ll actually send this but you’ve left and I’m staying and I don’t know what’s gonna happen next._
> 
> _That’s why I have to tell you that I’m in love with you. I love you. I don’t know when I fell but I know that it’s something that I have felt for a while but no way of expressing it._
> 
> _I love so many things about you. I love your kind heart and how much you love your family and how you act with Michaela._
> 
> _I love how when you run your hands through your hair and it’s all messy, and when that still doesn’t help you start playing with my hair._
> 
> _I love having in the middle of the night conversations with you about conspiracy theories, mathematical problems or cases._
> 
> _I have even come to love you, putting on and removing your glasses three hundred times when you’re feeling stressed or frustrated about something._
> 
> _And more importantly you make me happy. You are the most important person in my life. You are my best friend. I love how you challenge me, I like being around you so much that when I’m not around you I think of you. I think about you all the time._
> 
> _I’m so grateful and lucky, the fact that the annoying library guy became my best friend, my biggest supporter and partner. I don’t know where I would be If I never snapped at him that first week but instead decided to change seating._
> 
> _It’s really the worst alternative universe scenario._
> 
> _I don’t know what I would do without you._
> 
> _And everything is changing now that you’re not living here. I can’t just see you in five minutes when I’m having a bad day. But your disappearance made me realize that I don’t want to be without you._
> 
> _Please take care of yourself the way you’ve taken care of me all these years. With delicacy and love and care._
> 
> **_Yours, Genevieve._ **

* * *

She had mailed the letter the very next day so she didn’t let herself back out. She had fully poured her heart out and put every feeling she had into words. She was feeling a bit insecure, and scared at the reaction. But she trusted Ben more than anyone in the world. 

Months went by and she figured he would’ve let her know when he got a letter. But as time went on she got more worried about him not receiving it. She didn’t know what to tell him she was nervous and nauseated. But she held out to hope that it would be delivered sooner rather than later. 

She could feel the distance between them growing as they hadn’t spoken since he moved. It was mostly because they were both so busy with their own stuff. It’s the longest time they had gone by not talking or seeing each other since they first met.

After enough time had passed by she started to feel rejected. Enough time would have passed for the letter to be delivered and for Ben to have read the letter. She decided she wouldn’t hold it against him. If he had read it and didn’t feel the same, she couldn’t let that ruin their friendship. He was the most important person in her life. If he was kind enough to spare her feelings she certainly wouldn’t bring it up and make it awkward. 

That was what she would do then. To preserve their friendship she would ignore her feelings. They would stay as friends and never speak of it again. 

* * *

**10 Years later.**

* * *

_“You are coming to my birthday right?”_

“Ben..” she said, speaking into the phone. She was walking up to her apartment. 

_“Genevieve. What’s more important than your best friend.”_

“Not getting on a 10 hour car ride when I have to work in the morning?” Ben had been pestering her to visit for a while, but work had stopped her. 

_“What about getting on a one hour flight and taking the rest of the day off. You can consider it your present for me.”_

“We’ll see what I can do.” She replied, they talked for a bit before they hung up. 

Genevieve walked into the apartment and in the corner of her eye she could see an envelope sticking out. She bent down and picked it up but when she did she realized what it was. 

**Ben Stone**

**Wostersher AV.**

**2293 Apartment 4C**

**New York, New York City.**

And under it was a big red stamp: return to sender. Genevieve couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was the letter she had written when Ben graduated. All this time it was laying in some postal office when she thought it was with Ben or even worse thrown out. 

She couldn’t help smile at the optimistic person who decided to write a letter to her best friend and send it before she could have any doubts. During the years things had changed between the two but he was still the best person she knew. The letter became the reason why she couldn’t let herself think that way.

But showing up days before Ben's birthday felt like a sign. It had hung over her head for so long that maybe she should finally deliver it to him and finally get some closure on the matter. 

* * *

Genevieve had called Michaela to get the details about where Ben was celebrating. Telling the female Stone that she was flying in and that it was a surprise. She happily told her the details she needed to know and promised that she would act surprised when she showed up. 

She opened the door and walked into the bar. There were a lot of people there, a lot of people she didn’t know. She tried to find the birthday boy but it was a bit difficult. But then she saw him and she smiled. 

“I heard it was someone’s birthday.”

Ben turned around and when he saw her his eyes lit up and he let out the most joyful laugh. “You’re here!”

She laughed with him. “I couldn’t be the worst best friend in the world could I?”

He shook his head and then gave her the biggest hug. Which she reciprocated. “You came!” She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of a true hug. 

“Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you.”

After a while they let go but Ben grabbed her arm, to lead her into the crowd and where they could sit down. “Did you just fly in?”

Genevieve nodded. “Michaela texted me the details and I just checked into my hotel and came right here.”

“Remind me to thank her. She’s around here somewhere.” He shrugged. 

“So where-“ She started but then a woman with dark curly hair sat down and kissed Ben. 

She then turned around and put her hand out. “I’m Grace. Ben’s girlfriend. Who are you?”

Genevieve looked at the woman and then at Ben. “Genevieve. Nice to meet you.”

“Genevieve lives in DC. She just flew in to surprise me.” He explained while looking a bit uncomfortable at the situation. 

“The Lawyer. Of course.” She leaned her head against Ben's shoulder. 

“Yes.” Genevieve then looked around for a waiter, she suddenly needed a drink. “I’m gonna get something to drink.”

“Wait I’ll get you some.” Ben objected. 

“No it’s fine. I need to move my legs anyway.” She said leaving the couple behind. 

* * *

Genevieve was standing by the bar when someone called her name. 

“If it isn’t Genevieve Carson.” 

She turned around and saw none other than Saanvi. “Saanvi. So good to see someone I actually know around here.”

The two hugged. “Ben didn’t tell me you were coming!”

Genevieve took a sip from. “It was meant to be a surprise. But yet I was the one being surprised.”

Saanvi laughed. “So you met Grace.”

“Yeah she’s nice.. how long has that been going on?” Genevieve questioned. 

The doctor snorted. “Ben didn’t tell you? Coward. Just a couple of months I guess.” 

She agreed. The two stood talking for a while when the birthday boy showed up. 

“There you are, I’m sorry about that earlier. Please come back to the table.”

“It’s fine, it’s your birthday. If you need to mingle. I’ll be fine with Saanvi and I haven’t even found Michaela yet.” Genevieve said. 

“No what I really want to do is spend some time with my best friend.” He pleaded. 

Genevieve nodded and said her goodbyes to Saanvi before going with Ben. 

* * *

They spent the rest of the night laughing. Talking about old memories and new life stuff that they hadn’t been able to talk about. She suggested that he might want to go and mingle and not let her hog all of his attention. But he simply denied, “How often do I have you in New York. All these people live here. I can talk to them any other day.” She rolled her eyes at him. But didn’t protest too much since she enjoyed his company a bit too much.

The night was standing on it’s last leg. Most of the guests had left already and it was just Genevieve and Ben and a couple more people around. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Ben hugged her tightly which just gave her the best feeling. 

“Yes I have an early flight.” She mumbled into his chest. “But I came, that's something at least?”

“It was the best present thank you.”

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Happy birthday.” And then she left the bar leaving behind the letter in a garbage can. 

* * *

Ben was cleaning the bar up, he had rented it from the owner and had told them that he would return it as good as he got it. It had been a good night. He and Genevieve were able to talk the whole evening and his loved ones were all collected in one place. It was a very successful birthday in Ben's eyes that’s for sure, one of his best. 

“Hey Ben?”

Ben turned around. “Yes?”

“I think this is for you? We found it in the garbage but I think it might have ended up there by accident.” The bartender held up a white envelope. 

Ben walked to it and was handed the envelope. “Thank you.” He didn’t recognize receiving the letter but he did recognize the handwriting. It was Genevieve’s handwriting he could recognize from a mile away. 

Not knowing what it was he opened the letter. And saw it was several pages of the same handwriting. He sat down near the desk and started reading. 

**_Dear Ben.._ **

* * *

Genevieve just arrived to the hotel room, she knew she had to go to bed soon because she had a plane to catch in the morning. But she couldn't relax. It was like she had taken the biggest energy drink. Now she was just sitting on her bed being too energised to do anything.

Just being around Ben had warmed her heart. She could deny them all she wanted back at home but when he was within reach it was harder to lie to himself, he was doing fine in New York with his professor job. And girlfriend. 

Genevieve needed to stop her brain from going to that part. She was happy for Ben, she wanted him to be happy. Her best friend deserves that much. But going through memory lane and laughing about their new experiences together. 

When a knock suddenly interrupted her thoughts. It was very late and almost nobody knew that she was living here. Which confused her more, she hesitantly opened the door only to see Ben standing there. His hair all mushed and out of control. “Ben? What are you doing here?”

Ben lifted the object in his hand. And to her shock and confusion it was the letter she had purposely left at the bar. “We need to talk.”

She instructed him to come inside. “How did you find that?”

“Someone at the bar gave it to me. Since it has my name on it they thought it was a birthday present, so I opened it. Are you gonna tell me about it?” He questioned while crossing his arms. 

“It’s an old letter.. From when you first moved to New York and I didn’t know if we would ever see each other again.” Genevieve had a hard time looking at him, her cheeks flushed as she explained. “I never told you about it because it’s not important, which is why I threw it away.”

“Not important? You wouldn’t bring this with you tonight if you don’t want me to see it. Which makes it important to me at least.” Ben sat down on the bed trying to make eye contact with her. 

“Like I said. It’s a letter I wrote years ago, last week it came back to me. She looked down at her hands and smiled. “Return to sender. After what 10 years? I thought maybe it was a sign that it came back right by your birthday so I brought it today but it was a dumb idea so I threw it away.”

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about it, if you sent it 10 years ago?”

“It doesn’t matter! I had the best time tonight meeting your friends and celebrating your birthday.” She replied attempting to change the subject. 

“Gen. it matters to me, and to the girl who wrote this letter. Why haven’t you told me about this letter?” 

“Because I sent it and then didn’t get a response, I didn’t want to make it worse, so I never brought it up because I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation. Like it is now!” Genevieve shook her head.

“You think I’d do that to you? Dismiss your feelings like that? What else have you hidden from me?” Frustration arose in his words 

She shrugged. “Ben come on! Why are you making such a big deal of this when it’s not.”

Ben stood up and started to pace in her small room. “Stop saying that your emotions aren’t important, that this letter isn’t the biggest secret that has, whether you like it or not, put some distance between us. I don’t want to be the unintentional cause of your heart break. You should have told me, called and asked about it.”

“Fine! I have feelings for you, deep feelings. But you have a beautiful girlfriend. And you mean too much for me to ruin our friendship just because of feelings.” Genevieve sat down against a wall, her head was killing her. 

“You mean the world to me, I don’t know what I would do without you. But the fact that you thought I’d ignore you like that breaks my heart. Because you did mean to send this, and you meant to give it to me tonight. But both times they have ended up somewhere else.” 

“That’s why I didn’t wanna tell you. You were so happy today, I didn’t wanna ruin it.” 

“Since when is us being honest with each other ruining my happiness.” 

Genevieve didn’t know how to answer that, she looked down on her hands and the awful carpet she was sitting on. When she felt another body sit next to her. 

“I had a great day today because my best friend decided to fly in and surprise me. Even when she has a big meeting next week, she came to see me. My sister got me a new watch. And I got ice cream cake, I’m the luckiest guy alive.” Ben said, nudging her with his arm. 

“What are you five years old? Ice cream cake? Are you aware that there are other types of cake, like molded lava cake.” 

“Grace made the cake.” He says hesitantly. 

“Tell me about her.” 

“It’s new but she’s nice. We’re going slow but it’s good. She’s a baker.” 

Genevieve laughs. “Not your girlfriend being a baker. And you order ice cream cake.”  
  
Ben looks at her, a smile threatens to escape but he tries to keep up his annoyed facade and protests. “There’s nothing wrong with ice cream cake.”

Genevieve shakes her head, mirth sticking to her lips. “I’m happy for you.” 

“When is your flight?” 

Genevieve looks at the clock. “In a couple of hours.” 

* * *

After their long talk the night before, Ben was determined to drive her to the airport, even when she told him that she could get a ride somewhere else. They had ended up sitting on that floor for hours just talking about life until Ben regretfully decided to go home so they could get a handful of hours sleep. 

They were standing in front of the security line, saying their goodbyes. Genevieve was already checked in and the plane seems to be on time, even if leaving was giving out some mixed feelings, it had been a pretty important 24 hours for her. Closure and all.

“Are you sure you have to go now?” Ben asks hesitantly, their fingers interlocked. 

“Yes. I have a client meeting early on Thursday and I need to prepare and stuff you know.” Genevieve shrugs a small smile portraying her lips. 

Ben swallows, ever since the morning, when he’s felt very ill and sweaty. “I think I’m coming down with something.”

“Are you alright?” Genevieve brings one hand up to his forehead, to check his temperature but he didn’t feel warm. 

“No, my stomach is hurting and I’m nauseous.” He complained while putting his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his nose burrowing in her auburn hair, and took a deep breath inhaling her comforting smell of hyacinth and vanilla. 

“Have you had something to eat? Maybe we should get some breakfast before going.” He says speaking into her hair. 

“I’ll take something on my way to the gate.” She replies before breaking their embrace. 

“What if it starts to snow or rain? You never know what can happen while being in one of those.” He goes on listing everything that could go wrong with her 2 hour flight, including time travel, something he saw on a movie once where the characters disappear for five years and nobody knows where or how. 

She looks at him, eyes bulging, her mouth slightly ajar. Understanding flowing through her body. 

“What?” He questions while holding the ends of scarf in a steady grip. 

“Nothing.” Tremor filled her voice, she blinked away something building. She attempts to clear her throat before escaping the hold he has on her. “The weather doesn’t say anything about rain or snow storms. But I’m sure if it gets that terrible they’ll just cancel the flight.” 

“Are you really gonna leave me when I’m sick? It could be contagious.” He looked like a kicked puppy in the rain as if her very rejection would cause unattainable harm. 

Genevieve brings one hand up to his cheek which he instinctively rests on. “I don’t think it is.” She explained.“I think you’re love sick.” Ben starred, confused. “It’s an illness I’m quite familiar with.” She says before picking up her bag

“Trust me. I know it when I see it.” 

* * *

Ben drove home confused at the events that had happened in the last 24 hours. He couldn’t tell you about how he came home safely and parked his car. But he didn’t get out of it. 

His mind rattled with Genevieve's accusation. His heart pounding over the fact. His mind hadn’t wrapped around her confession yesterday about the letter and her love for him. But it was for the best that they stayed friends and didn’t focus so much on the past. He had his life in New York and she was in DC. It wouldn’t work out and they had simply missed their chance. 

It was best they left it at that. He had Grace and they were happy too, they were working. Genevieve was his best friend and he didn’t want to live where she wasn’t his friend. 

No need to ruin the best thing in his life. 

Ben picked up his phone. His fingers itching to text Genevieve, to have her explain her wild accusation. He also wanted to text her to have a safe flight and tell her to message when she’s home. 

He instead pressed the call button on another familiar name. Someone who could help him out, make him make sense of his life. 

_“Hey! did you just wake up?” The familiar voice of his sister snickered. “Late night of partying yesterday birthday boy?”_

Bens lips tilted in a smirk. “No, I just dropped off Genevieve at the airport, she sends her love. But we stayed up until late talking.”

_“Oh she already left? That’s too bad I hoped she would stick around another day. How was seeing her again? I know you haven’t seen each other in a while.”_

“She told me that she’s in love with me.” Just saying it out loud made his heart involuntary jump.

_Michaela gasped. “What? She finally told you?”_

“Wait you know?” He questioned. 

_“Ben I’ve known for years. It’s as subtle as that guy Jared at the station constantly asking me out even though I’ve said I have a girlfriend.”_

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

_“I thought you knew… I didn’t think she’d tell you.”_

“It’s why she came yesterday. Apparently she had sent a letter to me 10 years ago.. Talking about how she feels when she’s with me and that I’m the one person she seeks out in a room full of people.” He paused before saying in a lower, more defeated tone. “But I never got it so when I didn’t respond she thought I rejected her and her feelings. She didn’t bring it up because she didn’t want to lose me.” Warmth filled his body as he recalled the emotions that were portrayed in the letter. 

_“Oh?”_

“And then this week it came back, returned to sender, so she thought she would finally come clean about everything. But I’m with Grace and she lives faraway, it’s not meant to be.” He sighed. 

_“Wow, that’s a lot.. how are you feeling?”_

“I don’t know? I was feeling sick on my way to the airport dropping off Genevieve.”

_Michaela laughed. “I bet you did.”_

“You think this is funny?” Ben huffed frustrated 

_“Definitely not. What are you gonna do now?”_

“Nothing. I told you it’s over, she doesn’t live here and I’m with someone else.” 

_“Yeah? Is that how you really feel?”_

“There’s nothing that can be done about it.”

_“Come on Ben. You have been in love with Genevieve for literal years! There’s nothing that’s gonna stop that. She wrote you an actual love letter. So you need to decide whether it’s worth taking a risk. Okay? I got to go! Love you bye.”_

Ben huffed he couldn’t believe she just hung up on him like that. But he also knew she was right.

* * *

Ben took a deep breath before knocking on Grace's apartment door. 

“Come in!” Grace said as she opened the door

Ben smiled and stepped in. “It smells delicious in here! What are you making?” He took off his coat and was going to lay it on the chair next to the door when Grace intercepted. 

“Let me take that.” She said and walked into another room with it. “It’s just some pepper soup. And white chocolate panna cotta to desert.”

“That’s nice. I can help set the table then?”

While enjoying their dinner in silence. They had traded some words about their day and stuff like that. When Grace all the sudden broke the silence “Ben I think we should talk.”

Ben looked up from his plate and nodded. “I agree. You first please.”

“I can’t marry you.”

Ben started to cough as those words left her lips, bringing a glass of water up to his lips and taking heavy sips. “What?” 

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to get married right now? It’s too soon.” She expanded

“Why- do you think. Who do you- What?” Ben couldn't for the life of him get the word out to a complete sentence. It was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth. 

“The box fell out off your jacket pocket, and I’m very flattered but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She further explained. 

“I don’t think we should marry either.” Ben said awkwardly as he finally understood her odd behavior. “But I think we should break up.”

The same understanding could be reflected in Graces eyes. “Does this have anything to do with Genevieve showing up?”

Ben smiled. “It’s complicated. But in a way yes? She really is my best friend but when I went to drop her off at the airport it just seemed impossible? I can’t live without her, I’m sorry.” 

“You love her.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. 

“As long as I have known her, I just didn’t know how much. I’m sorry.” He shook his head knowing it wasn’t the best thing to say to someone you were breaking up with.

“How did you know?”

Grace smiled. “Well I saw your reaction to her at the bar and how happy you were at seeing her, how you guys talking with each other.” She shrugged. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing but I think you should go?”

Ben nodded and stood up to get his jacket. “Thanks for dinner? And the conversation.”

* * *

Genevieve came home after a late night. It was dark outside. She was finally taking the bath she had been dreaming about the whole day, she would later crawl into bed and maybe watch an episode of a cooking show to relax. 

“She made a list in her head about what she had to do tomorrow: call her mama back before she assumes the worst has happened; go on a grocery run; swing by the cafe and get the latest scoop from Cindy. She hadn’t heard from Ben since he dropped her off at the airport and she made the impulsive assumption, she figured he would come around when he was ready. She had years to collect and process her feelings and she should give him the same option. 

After her very cleansing and reloading bath, she prepared some tea. Just walking around in an old university jersey and tights was bliss, when she had spent the day in a full suit and high heels. 

Just when the tea was ready, a loud knock came from her door. Genevieve was confused at who could be standing at her door at this hour. 

“Mama If that’s you.. I’m fine, we spoke yesterday.” She said when approaching the door. “You shouldn’t have rushed here, I was gonna call you in the mornin'.” 

But when she opened the door it wasn’t her mama. But someone else entirely.

“Not Mrs Carson.”

She would recognize those blue eyes, and that boyish smirk anywhere. “Ben? What are you doing here!” Genevieve gasped at the sight of her best friend at the door.

“I thought it was my time to surprise you.” 

Genevieve laughed “I was just making tea come in. It’s so late, how are you even here?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was just in the neighborhood?” He questioned walking into her cozy apartment. The differences between the apartment he had spent the first part of the evening in and the apartment he was currently in was big. But so were the people living in them. 

“Sure. You just happened to be in DC?” Mirth swimming in her eyes. 

“Maybe I’m here to sight see? Look at the monuments, visit some museums? You know, visit my best friend.” Ben suggested while sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Genevieve gaped at him while she prepared two cups of tea which she then placed on the table and sat down opposite him. “You didn’t even like doing those things when you lived here. Not even the museum where we could just walk around and you complained the entire time.”

He took a sip from the tea before saying. “I didn’t go to that museum for class credit. I went to be with you and I would do it again.”

She smiled at him before mirroring him and taking a sip. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything else to offer. Work is keeping me stretched thin and I was gonna get some groceries tomorrow.”

“You have a lot to offer.” He scratched the back of his neck before speaking again. “You have you, which is the best thing. In my unbiased opinion at least.”

"Very unbiased indeed." She joked.

“I’ve always felt grateful to have you in my life. It’s always been there even when we’re separated by two different cities.. Even when you’re annoyed or tired.”

“Me too..” Genevieve replied. 

“I’ve been reminiscing a lot since my birthday last month. You know how they say when you’re older you get wiser. And I’ve realized some pretty important things about myself. That I wanna share with you.”

“How generous of you.”

“I was going to write you a letter but I didn’t want to wait ten more years for the answer. So I thought I should just come here and tell you about it instead.”

“What would you say in the letter?” She asked, realizing the importance of the moment

“Something in the lines of; I love you. I have always been in love with you since the first time. And I never realized how deep my feelings were because you’ve always been close to my heart.” Ben paused for a moment before speaking again. “And you were right. I am love sick. Extremely ridiculously lovesick.”

The unexpectedness of the moment hit Genevieve and left her speechless. 

“I hope I’m not too late in my realization and that you’re still love sick for me too?” He asked hesitantly. 

The hesitation in his tone made her smile. “I’m afraid there’s no cure. I thought distance would do it but apparently not.” 

Ben let out a laugh before reaching across the table to cup her face with his hands. And then leaning in to capture her lips. Genevieve was shocked for a moment before realizing what was happening and kissed him back. 

After a moment they pulled apart. 

“I also realized something else” He stood up and walked to where Genevieve was sitting. “My days are better with you in them and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“What are you doing?”

He pulled out a ring from his jacket before kneeling. “Genevieve Carson. Will you marry me?”

Genevieve gasped. “Ben I love you but have you completely lost your mind? We live in separate cities and you have a girlfriend.”

To which he simply smiled. “We broke up. You either come with me to New York or I’ll live here.”

She just stared at him like he grew six heads. “You hate it here and you have a job in New York with your family..”

“I don’t because you’re here, and there are jobs here or you can just ask your firm to move you to their offices in New York.”

She laughed like she didn't know what was happening. “You're crazy" She shook her head but then gave him her hand. "I’ll marry you..”

Her laugh was infectious as he started to laugh too as slipped on the ring and kissed her again. 

The morning after Genevieve woke up with an arm around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. Maybe writing the letter wasn’t the worst thing she had ever done. Who knows what would have happened if she didn’t. Yet somehow she knew they would have ended up in the same place.  
  
  
  



End file.
